


Bloodthorn

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: As Xander takes the throne of the Black Kingdom --





	Bloodthorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).

The Black Crown was his. Xander surveyed the Great Hall and its milling courtiers with a gaze like frozen garnet. Silence reigned.

Then Laslow slowly paced the length of the velvets to the throne, and gasps rippled through the crowd.

Because in Laslow's hands rested Siegfried 

\-- blood ran freely down his skin, the witchling blade piercing flesh like paper --

\-- and, folding gracefully to one knee, he offered all to the Black King.

Xander drew Siegfried from Laslow's bloodied grasp and took the upraised hands to drink from scourged-scarlet palms with pale lips and sharp-toothed smile --

_Let them see it all._


End file.
